


An Conversation Regarding Intimates

by BeccaStareyes



Series: Five Stages of Aerich/Tazendra [2]
Category: Dragaera - Steven Brust
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaStareyes/pseuds/BeccaStareyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tazendra and Aerich spend a quiet evening in their house in Dragaera City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Conversation Regarding Intimates

**Author's Note:**

> Set during that part of The Phoenix Guard that was handwaved between 'Let's join the guard' and 'maybe we better find a mission out of town for a bit'. Written for the Five Stages challenge, theme 'adolescence'.

It was not normally Tazendra's custom to spend her evenings alone, but both Aerich and Pel excused themselves on business -- though she suspected Pel's business was of a more _intimate_ nature than Aerich's -- and Khaavren apologized as he had made an appointment to peruse some rare manuscripts in one of the Imperial Libraries. 

It was also not normally Tazendra's custom to have far worse than usual luck with cards, and to be politely, but as firmly as a barkeep could when confronted with a Dzurlord, asked to excuse herself for the evening. As Tazendra had little taste for drinking alone and the company was not exciting her, either as entertaining antics or as a possible excuse for a brawl, she amicably agreed.

She'd expected Srahi at home, but saw no sign of their Teckla housekeeper. Instead, Aerich sat working on his crochet by lamplight in the front room. He looked up as she stepped into their house and closed the door behind her. "I had not expected you home so early," he commented. 

"I had not expected to be home so early," she answered. "It was not a very successful evening." Tazendra removed her boots, leaving them by the door, and padded over to where Aerich was seated. "I hope your own business was more successful."

Aerich gave a shrug that she translated as 'successful enough'. 

"A meeting with a lady friend?"

She heard the soft sound of thread rubbing against itself cease as Aerich paused in his word. "Not at all."

"A gentleman friend?"

Aerich raised an eyebrow. "Whatever is giving you such ideas, my friend? It was nothing of the sort." 

Tazendra gave her own shrug, which meant nothing much in particular, and went to sit at a chair near Aerich. "Well, I have noticed that, while Pel has his own affairs and plots, and Khaavren seems to be developing an interest in everything the city has to offer-"

"Naturally. He is a Tiassa, and, moreover, one who is new to the city."

Tazendra nodded. "And, as for me, I have no trouble at all finding entertainment. But, when you are not in our company or attending business or on duty, you are most often found at home."

"A fair assessment," Aerich said. "However, I do not understand what that has to do with your question."

"Well, I had wondered if you had any desire for," Tazendra frowned, trying to call the right word. "Diversion." 

Aerich considered this. "Well, I happened to purchase a new crochet hook and some yarn while I was away. I am, perhaps, more content with a quiet evening at home, or in the company of my friends, than you are." 

"Though, if you should wish a lady friend-" Tazendra began, "I would assert that you would not have any difficulty finding one." Which was true enough: Aerich may not have Pel's dashing good looks and obvious charm, but the quiet dignity he carried was attractive to the right sort of woman. 

That and Tazendra respected anyone who had skill with a blade and obviously stayed in practice, one of the traits she knew she shared with many of the Dragons in His Majesty's Guard. 

Aerich gave her a brief half-smile, no more than a slight twitch of his lips. "That is kind of you to say, but I am content at the moment. I am not inclined towards the sort of affairs you yourself and our friend the Yendi desire, and I am not seeking marriage at my current station." 

"Well, if you are content, then I am content." It was a shame, though. Tazendra fancied herself the right sort of woman.

**Author's Note:**

> A looser fit to theme than most in the series. I was aiming for the way adolescents and young adults start to establish a network of friends and acquaintances as they move out on their own. (And also deal with hormones.)


End file.
